Family Game Night
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: A bunch of ficlets about Family Game Nights in the Star Wars universe.  Different families in each chapter, and I will be taking requests.  Based off of real experiences!  R&R, I don't own Star Wars.  First Chapter: The Solo Family
1. Chapter 1

**Family Game Night: Chapter One: The Solo Family**

**A new story by Fallon Skywalker! This story will be a few chapters long (I hope, it depends on reviews,) and each chapter will be a different family in the Star Wars universe. We start with the amazing Han and Leia. This chapter is directly inspired by my family, and the 'Family Game Night' we had (or rather, attempted to have) a couple of days ago. Hilarity will ensue, I assure you! ;-)  
>Read and review! You can offer suggestions as to what families you'd like to read about!<br>Fallon.**

….

Han Solo finally arrived home after a long day at work for the New Republic. He was met by three happy children, a strong Wookiee and his still slightly sick wife. Leia gave him a hug and a kiss as he entered, then stepping aside to allow the children to tackle him to their little hearts' contents.

Han briefly noticed that Leia looked better. She's recently had the Goumarrion Flu, which caused her face and eyes to swell painfully. Fortunately, with the help of some medication and the Force, that had lessened.

Han had already picked up something on his way home from work to eat, and was practically dragged by his children to the family dining room table, where they had cards set up.

"Dad!" exclaimed one very excited nine year old Anakin Solo, "Dad, Mom says that she's feeling well enough to let us have Family Game Night!"

Han nodded in slight confusion and sat down with his kids. He tried to remember a time when he had 'Family Game Night' with them….and he couldn't think of one time. _Well, _he thought to himself, _there's a first time for everything._

Leia sat down opposite of Han at the kitchen table, and Han expertly dealt the sabaacc cards around the table to his family. Leia looked at the cards and said, "And what exactly are we playing?"

Han smiled and said, "Strip Sabaac." Leia looked incredulously at him and yelled at him (though with a slightly choked voice that resulted in fits of coughing.)

"Han Solo! There are children present! We will NOT be playing that game!"

"I was just kidding Leia," he reassured his wife. "We'll play Blackjack instead." Leia nodded and looked at the cards in her hand.

"What do we do Dad?" Jacen asked, confused as to why he was only dealt two cards.

"Yeah, Han, what do we do?" Leia demanded, having never played 'blackjack' before.

"Well…I'll uh…show you." He explained the game in detail and Anakin decided to create as many pairs as he could, depending on the speeders on the cards in his hand.

Leia took a card from Han, and rubbed at her slightly swollen eyes.

"Your eyes look better dear." Han said, collecting and redistributing the new hand of cards.

"They look smaller than your nose now." He added.

"They WHAT?" Leia asked, slapping her cards down on the table.

"Huh?...oh…they uhmmm….." Han looked at Leia, who was fuming now.

"Are you implying that I have a FAT NOSE?" she demanded.

"No, not at all dearest…it's just that your eyes were bigger than it yesterday…"

The Solo kids and Chewbacca the Wookiee erupted in fits of laughter at Han's slip-up.

"EXCUSE ME?" Leia cried, throwing her hand over her nose. "Do you not LIKE my nose?" she asked, and Han rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's not what I meant!" He replied pleadingly, trying to cover-up what he had said earlier.

"No, you said exactly that! You said that I have a big nose, and that my eyes were bigger than it! Thanks so much _darling_, I love you too!"

Leia picked up a new set of cards and muttered quietly to herself. The kids were still laughing, and Jaina elbowed her dad. "Way to go Dad." She said, giggling more. Han dealt the next hand of cards and Anakin cried, "I WON!" before everyone even got their new sets. Han shuffled the cards again.

"Why don't we play a _different _game?" He suggested, thinking through his long history of card games.

"I know! We'll play simple sabaacc. I'll teach you. It's easy." Once again, Han explained the game, much to the chagrin of his confused nine year old, and his already angered wife.

"How in the galaxy is _that _simple?" She cried, rubbing at her eyes once again.

"C'mon Leia, you've played simple sabaac before! I'm sure we've played it."

"No we haven't." she countered. Tapping her foot underneath the table.

_Uh-oh…_ Han thought, _She's tapping her foot. This isn't good. Get yourself outta this one Solo!  
><em>The warning lights went off in his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, thinking of all the times he was almost positive he and Leia played cards.

"Positive." She said thickly.

"Not…on the way to Bespin?" he asked, causing Leia to glare at him and the children to burst into more fits of giggles. They'd heard many different tales of what had happened with their parents on the way to Bespin.

"Especially not then."

"The early days of our relationship? Are you sure? We must've played _something_!" He replied, wracking his mind for memories.

"I've got it!" he said, "That time on Hoth. You, Luke and I were bunked together temporarily when that big blizzard hit, remember?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Han, it was 40 degrees below zero, and the power was out. We were using our datapads and flashlights to see!"

"Ahh, so you remember."

Leia slammed her cards down again. The kids laughed all the more.

Han's mind was working overtime. _Way to go Solo. Look what you got yourself into. She's going to hold this one over your head for a MONTH. GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS!_

Han smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Leia. I didn't mean what I said about your nose. I love your nose just the way it is. And your eyes. Even if they are still swollen."

Leia groaned and put her head on her arms on the table. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and Chewie were all laughing and howling crazily. Han wished they didn't take such pleasure in his and Leia's 'arguments'.

Han placed a hand on Leia's arm. "I'm sorry Leia, that came out wrong. I'll…uhh…I'll look up some card games on the holo-net. I'll teach you and the kids tons of them, you'll see!"

"I'm going to bed." Leia stated, getting up and going upstairs. Han cringed as he heard the door to their bedroom slam.

"And just when it was getting good." Jacen whined, putting a card in the pile.

"I wanna play go-fish!" Anakin cried.

**I'm guessing this means you'll be on the couch tonight, cub?** Chewie added.

Han put the cards back in the deck and sighed. Jacen and Jaina picked up the cards. Han went to the small closet near the front hallway. He grabbed a spare pillow and blanket…he kept them there for nights such as these.

"Goodnight kids!" He called, as the three Solo children started to go upstairs. "Night Dad!" they cried, and a few moments later, he heard the doors to their rooms close.

Han sat down on the couch and flipped on the holo-vision.

**Best Family Game Night ever** Chewie woofed.

Han chuckled. "Got that right pal." He said as Chewie went to his own room.

**Goodnight Cub. Enjoy the couch.** Han smirked and nodded. "Night Chewie."

Han sighed as he flipped through the stations. _And that is what happens when you say the wrong thing at the wrong time. _He thought to himself. _I wonder if Luke has to deal with this….Jade is probably ten times worse than Leia is…_ Han laughed at the thought, and leaned back on the couch. Soon, he was asleep.

…..

**Congratulations. You've just read my Tuesday night of last week in great detail. xD Seriously. My mother was sick, and her eyes were swollen. My dad commented on how they looked 'smaller than her nose'. She was so ticked. xD Although, I don't think he ended up on the sofa….:-P Well, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll be taking suggestions! Thanks for reading! Fallon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Skywalker Family**

**Featuring: Luke, Mara and Ben Skywalker**

Mara Jade Skywalker's smile faded quickly as her four year old son Ben started to throw a 'hissy-fit'. Mara threw a warning glance to Luke, who was standing on the other side of the arcade with Ben, while Mara stood near the door. She crossed the large Coruscant Family Arcade Center (or CFAC as it was often called), to find Luke kneeling next to Ben, who was stomping his small feet in anger.

He had spent two credits on the 'Catch-a-Creature' game, which, of course, was rigged, causing the young boy to lose. Ben cried, and Luke, partially worried someone would recognize the Jedi family causing a fuss, tried to calm him. Mara joined her family, and picked up her son, assuring him that no one wins those kinds of games.

Young Ben screamed, his anger with the toy machine getting the best of his four year old self. Mara looked to Luke in desperation and mouthed, "GET THE TOY!" Grinning, Luke checked to make sure no one was watching as he used the Force to win the stuffed Bantha toy that Ben so desperately wanted. Handing the stuffed creature to his son, Ben stopped crying, and Luke and Mara sighed in relief.

Crisis averted.

Well, it _was_ averted, that is until Ben wanted to play that game where you spin the wheel to win 1,000 tickets. Mara decided to avoid another fit; she'd use the Force to help win that one too.

And then in the Blaster Ball game, Luke used the Force to make each ball go in the basket.

During the Starfighter Pilot game, Luke made sure he Force-Pressed the shoot button at the appropriate time.

Mara kept a watchful eye on the controls of the 'Bounty Hunter's Guild' shooting game; using the Force when necessary to make sure Ben's bounty was hunted properly.

Luke and Mara spent the rest of the night winning games for their son, using the Force as their ally. That night, the Skywalker's went home from the arcade content and happy, especially young Ben, who had armfuls of stuffed creatures and other toys.

…..

The next day, Luke was surprised to find a hefty bill from the Arcade center, with a note attached saying that they have video cameras. Cursing the entire way back to his apartment, Luke showed the message to his wife.

"Well, what do you expect? We cheated those people out of every game they had in there." She said simply, though her eyes widened at the sum at the bottom of the bill.

"So we pay the fine." She continued, "but we supplied a life-time of happiness for our son, along with enough toys to fill his entire room." Luke nodded.

"You're right." He said, "As always dear." He kissed her cheek and went into Ben's room. Ben Skywalker stood in the middle of his bedroom, on top of his bed, holding a plastic lightsaber in a Jedi fighting stance. He announced to the stuffed creatures lining the walls that he would be performing his Daddy's signature Jedi move, and then jumped off his bed, tumbling and ducking, swinging his lightsaber as professionally as he knew how.

Luke smiled from the doorway, and was reaffirmed of what his wife had told him not five minutes earlier, 'A lifetime of happiness for our son, and enough toys to fill his room.' Luke nodded to himself and grinned proudly at his little boy.

"Having fun there Ben?" he asked, as Ben noticed his dad standing in his doorway. He deactivated his plastic lightsaber (by pushing the pop out blade back in place), and ran to his dad, hugging the stuffed bantha that 'started it all', so to say.

"Daddy! Daddy look! Sandy liked my move! I did it Daddy! Just like you!" Luke couldn't wipe the grin from his face and bent to Ben's level.

"I saw!" he said excitedly, "And I bet Sandy did like it! It was perfect Ben. And someday you'll do it as a real Jedi, just you wait." Ben grinned and hugged his dad tightly.

"Hey Dad?" he asked, "Can we go back to the Arcade tonight? I'm really good at the games!" Luke looked panicked for moment, before saying, "Maybe another time, sport. I think Mommy and I had enough fun at the arcade for a while." Ben's face color was about matching the color of his hair when he screamed in upset. "Mara!" Luke called, trying to calm his son. Mara came rushing in, and looked worriedly at Luke. "What happened?" she asked. "Someone wants to go back to the arcade…" Luke muttered and Mara sighed. They would be getting a lot of bills from that arcade before Ben outgrew this 'phase'.

After ten more minutes of ear piercing screams and pouts from Ben, Mara grabbed the keys to the speeder.

"Let's go." She relented, and Ben abruptly stopped, grabbing Sandy the Bantha and attaching his plastic lightsaber to his belt as the family walked out the door.

….

**:-D There you go! As requested by a friend of mine…..Luke, Mara, and Ben one-shot! Sorry it was so short! xD I liked that one though, because it was inspired by a recent trip to Disney World. My parents let my sister, cousin and I go to the arcade by ourselves while they went shopping and hung around the hotel, and I saw a little kid (probably around three or four) throwing a fit over losing one of those claw machine games. xD The mom actually looked a little bit like Mara Jade, so thus inspired this story. :-) Also, admit it, if you've ever been to an arcade as a Star Wars fan, you've thought or said, "I wish I had the Force!" to win and not look like a fool. xD I know I did.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! As soon as I get four reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next one, which will be a Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka story! :-)**

**Thanks! *hugs* Love from, Fallon! :-D**


End file.
